Truth or Dare, Pool and Songs
by FlirticiousLier10
Summary: Oneshot. R&R :


Pairings:

AmuxIkuto

RimaxNagihiko

UtauxKukai

YayaxKairi

(Tadase is in the story)

* * *

"Why wont we just be in your walk-in closet Nagi?" Amu suggested,

"Oh right. Go ahead. I'll just find a bottle" Nagihiko said as he left the room.

"_Those turtles that were climbing turtles, Couldn't climb over the turtle fence.__  
__Why?, It was turtle proof. How?, It was three feet high_." Ikuto began to sing, everyone bursted out laughing, then Ikuto removed his earphones and asked,

"Why?"

Nagihiko entered the room, confused why everyone was laughing.

Amu was lying down on the floor, Tadase lying down on the toilet, Rima leaning on Amu, Yaya eating candy while laughing, Utau hugging Kukai, and Kairi cleaning his glasses while laughing. Ikuto got some candy from Yaya,

"Amu-chii! Ikuto is eating Yaya's candy" she said worried,

"Ikuto!" Amu said as she slapped Ikuto on the arm,

"Oww." Ikuto said as he slapped Amu back.

Nagihiko broke the ice, "Let's get started shall we.".

"Sure thing" everyone said as they sat on the floor.

Nagihiko spinned the bottle and it landed on...Utau.

"Truth or Dare" He quizzed,

"Dare" Utau answered nervously,

"Kiss Ikuto for 5 seconds" He said,

"Oh my god! I'm not gonna kiss my bro Utau was cut off because Ikuto kissed her.

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed in sadness,

"This is serious business dude!" Kukai screamed going in front of Utau,

"NO FIGTHING!" Yaya screamed and turned her back on them, then they all suddenly stopped, "More better" she added and faced at them again.

Utau started to spin the bottle, it landed on Tadase,

"Truth or Dare?" She asked with a smirk,

"Uh oh, Dare" He answered,

"I dare you to wear a kimono" She said laughing,

"What kimono? Purple or Blue?" Nagihiko asked laughing,

"Any!" Tadase said,

Nagihiko stood up pulling Tadase's arm for him to stand and started to get the kimono and dressed him.

"I can't wait to see him wearing a kimono" Rima mumbled,

"Same here" Amu said with her hand ready for a high five,

Rima laughed and slapped her hand,

"Please meet...The newly improved...Tadase!" Nagihiko screamed as she opened the door of the bathroom, Tadase's face was fire truck red and everyone was laughing,

"Guys! This is not funny!" Tadase said madly,

"But that's the dare" Utau said.

"Fine!" Tadase screamed as he heard a click of a camera come off, "Who did that?" he added,

"Someone" Yaya said,

Tadase went in the bathroom to change, after changing he sat where he was sitting at first then he started to spin the bottle, it landed on Ikuto,

"Truth or dare" He asked,

"Truth" Ikuto answered,

"Why did you kissed Utau a while ago?, Are you even aware that Amu will get mad?" he asked,

"Ooooooh!" Everyone said,

"HEY!" Amu screamed,

"So she can do the dare, Yes I am aware" Ikuto answered, as he spinned the bottle,

It landed on Yaya,

"Truth or dare?" Ikuto asked,

"Dare!" Yaya said,

"Scream "I Love Kairi Sanjo more than candies" by the bathroom window" Ikuto dared,

Yaya stood up, went in the bathroom, opened up the window and screamed I Love Kairi Sanjo more than candies. Kairi is the best boyfriend I ever had!"

Everyone was in shock, Kairi went in the bathroom and hugged Yaya,

"That's one happy couple" Kukai said,

"Yeah right" Utau said back.

Yaya went back and began to spin the bottle, it landed on Rima,

"Truth or Dare, Rima-chii?" Yaya quizzed,

"Truth" Rima answered,

"Would you marry your current bf/gf?" Yaya asked,

"Of course I will" Rima said as she looked at Nagihiko, Nagihiko was giggling.

Rima spinned the bottle, it now landed on Amu,

"Truth or Dare?" Rima quizzed,

"Dare" Amu said,

"No one likes Truth huh?. Okay, Sing "I'm a Little Teapot" loudly!" Rima dared,

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
Here is my handle,here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!_

_I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can change my handle to my spout  
Just tip me over and pour me out." _Amu sang while dancing, Everyone laughed, then she spinned the bottle, it landed on Kairi,

"Truth or dare" Amu asked,

"Truth" Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses,

"Did you ever dumped a date?" Amu asked,

"Yeah" Kairi said nervously, then he started to spin the bottle and it landed on Kukai,

"Truth or dare?" Kairi quizzed,

"Dare" Kukai said,

"Call a random number" Kairi said,

Kukai got his phone and called a random number, the person on the other line was screaming "Qui es-tu? Pourquoi vous appelez?" then Kukai just dropped the call then spinned the bottle, lastly it landed on Nagihiko,

"Truth or Dare?" Kukai said with a smirk,

"Dare" Nagihiko stuttered,

"Scream as loud as you can" Kukai said,

"AHHHH!" Nagihiko screamed, "Huh? What was that?" a random person from Puerto Rico heard.

"Let's go for a swim" Rima said, the boys immediately ran following Nagihiko going to the pool, The girls changed into their swimwear then followed Rima going to the pool.

* * *

At the pool, (btw, Tadase went home already)

Kukai whistled upon seeing Utau, Ikuto smirked as he saw Amu,

"You pervert!" Amu screamed at Ikuto

The girls went in the pool and went to their boyfriends.

Rima and Nagihiko were giving death glares to each other then laughing after a few minutes, Yaya and Kairi are talking about their future, Amu and Ikuto keeps on kissing, Kukai and Utau kept on laughing. Nagihiko started to blast up the speakers and the guys began to sing,

"_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

_I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control"_

Utau got out of the pool and changed the song, it was the girls turn to sing,

"_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way_

I trade my soul for a wish,

_pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way"_  
"Let's just settle with one song, okay?" Nagihiko said as he changed the song,

Utau got the inflatable ball and threw it to Rima, until all of them started to play.

Nagihiko threw a coin in the pool while no one was looking, and everyone dived and started to find the coin.

After they played, Nagihiko closed the light and opened the lights surrounded by the pool and the couples chilled by the side, The boys faced their girl and started to sing to the song,

"_Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't_

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

And it's all because of you  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug

Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

And it's all because of you  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug  
Ain't no doubt, so strung out

_Over you, over you, over you_

Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug"

There wasn't a song for the girls to give a comeback to the boys so all of them just sang,

"_I don't know what is it but__  
__I Love you (x3)__  
__I don't know what you do but__  
__I love you__  
__Oooh baby_

_Baby I don't know what it is but you drive me crazy__  
__And every time I'm around you girl it feels amazing__  
__And I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby__  
__Cause I can't lose my baby...__I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you__  
__Nooooo__  
__  
I done been with the best thing__  
__Baby you're the best of the best__  
__You're the greatest.__I don't know what it is but__  
__  
I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what you do but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what it is but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what you do but__  
__I love you  
__Oooh Baby_

_Baby__  
__When you're gone all I do is think about my baby__  
__I'm so gone off your loving I don't know why__  
__Maybe it's the way you love me, hold me, kiss me__  
__Cause Baby I...__I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you__  
__Noo__  
__  
I done been with the best thing__  
__Baby you're the best of the best__  
__  
You're the greatest.__I don't know what it is but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what you do but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what it is but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what you do but__  
__I love you__  
__Oooh baby_

_Whatever it is... I'm satisfied__  
__I don't want you to ever change__  
__Cause Baby you got me and that's no lie__  
__I'ma stay right here with my baby and I don't know why__I don't know what it is but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what you do but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what it is but__  
__I love you(x3)__  
__I don't know what you do but__  
__I love you"_

* * *

At Nagihiko's room,they were ready to sleep,

"I had fun" Rima giggles,

"Same" Yaya and Amu said,

"Best day ever" Utau said,

"I didn't even expected for this to happen" Nagihiko said as he put his arm around Rima's neck and kissed her,

"True" Kairi said,

"Yeah yeah" Ikuto didn't mind,

"Perverted cat, Party crasher, Baka!" Amu got mad at Ikuto,

"Buurn" Kukai said laughing,

"Let's just sleep" Nagihiko said,

Silence came and everyone began to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it)

R&R.


End file.
